Survival
by lbjw0128
Summary: Survive.  That your only thought, only reason.  Every move you make is to try to get you through to the next morning.  And you do everything you can to live through the next day.
1. Chapter 1Recap

O.k. So this is my first original story. (And it is only the second story I have written ever.) In an English class, we had to write a paper on what we would do during the zombie apocalypse. (I know, weird right?) And it got me started on this story. I know I am not a good writer, so please bear with me. Reviews are necessary! Any comment at all on this story is welcomed. It doesn't even have to be constructive. I need to know your opinion so I can learn to write better. And now, without further adieu, _Survival._

Summary:

Survive. That your only thought, only reason. Every move you make is to try to get you through to the next morning. And you do everything you can to live through the next day.

When did this all happen? When did everything change? Six months ago, I was a normal teenager. I cheered on our high school varsity squad. I ran cross-country. I had friends, family, a boyfriend. My life had been perfect. Now, it's ruined. My parents are dead; my friends are gone. It's just me and my little sister, Mary, left to fight the world. Six months ago, if you would have told me zombies were going to take over the world and I would be left to fight them off and save my family, I would have laughed in your face. I would have told you to take a break from the constant video games and sci-fi movies. Today I live every moment in fear. Planning out where to hide next, finding them before they find me.

Here's what happened, apparently the U.S. government has been planning a secret project to use for the military. Not a big surprise really. They wanted to make a drug that, once ingested, wipes your mind. Supposedly, it would allow the army to pick up enemy soldiers and, after they had been drugged, train them again to fight for our side. It was a revolutionary idea, and it worked. It just had some unforeseen side effects. No one knew this, of course, until a small dose of Drug 831 got out. There was a small leak at one of the centers where it was stored. (At least that is what the lady on the news said when they were telling everyone to evacuate the immediate area.) Once out, it spread like wild fire. There was chaos everywhere. No one knew what was happening. One day they are going about their normal business; the next, all their friends and neighbors were sick, running a fever, and forgetting things. It turns out, the drug does wipe you mind. It leaves you with only the essential brain functions needed to survive. You lose your memories, your reason, and even emotions. Now half the population is running around like zombies. (There really is no other way to describe it.) And the best part is they all try to kill you. They think you're food by the time they realize you aren't "good for eating", either you're already dead or you have enough of them in you system and you're a goner anyway. Then in 30 seconds they forget and are back to trying to eat you. It's barbaric to watch. I've seen enough of our group being taken out to know for sure.

After our safe house was attacked, Mary and I ran. Our parents were killed during one of the initial outbreaks. We have been staying with one of our neighbors in her summer home in Florida for the past few months. It was pretty nice, running water, comfy bed, fresh food. The whole deal. It couldn't last long.

We have been running for about a week, hunting for food and trying to stay out of the cities. It got dark and I had just found a good place to sleep. It was an old tree house out in the woods, probably built by for hunting deer and big game. It was high enough off the ground so we wouldn't have to worry about being attacked tonight. That was good, because we needed sleep.

We had just finished cooking some rabbit we shot today over a small fire, when I heard Mary say something.

"Sara?"

"Yeah Mar?"

"Where are we going now?" Her voice was calm, but I could hear the unshed tears.

"I don't know yet. I thought I heard something over the radio about a new safe house out in Miami the other day. We'll head there and see if we get lucky."

"Oh, ok." She looked down. "Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." She sounded so small and timid. After seeing her running for her life and taking out 10 zombies with a hunting rifle you found in an abandoned house, it was hard not to forget she's only fourteen.

I pull her into my lap and lay my head on hers as she begins to cry. "I know, Mar-Mar. I know." I put out the fire and sit there with her and pray, like I do every night, that this will all go away.


	2. Chapter 2Hike

I was aware in some part of my consciousness that I was dreaming. It was too pretty; the feeling was too good. I was running. I was running just to run. It felt amazing just to stretch out my legs, fall into my normal stride, roughly a six-minute mile. Not running from monsters trying to kill you, not on the brink of starvation trying to catch some food.

Then I saw my parents. Now I knew I was dreaming. They looked just like they did before the outbreak. Dad, with his dark brown hair the same color as mine, wearing his classic blue scrubs. He worked so hard, but he always made time for family. Mom, with her wavy blonde hair that was just like Mary's, was just smiling at me. Her sky blue eyes, that were exact copies of Mary's and mine, seemed to reach into my soul. I started running to them, wanting them to hold me just one more time, even if it was just for a little while. But they started fading, and by the time I reached them, they were gone.

I awoke then. I had sweat plastering my hair to my head and tears falling from my eyes.

"Come on, Sara. Get it together," I say to myself.

I look around and see that Mary is still sleeping. There is still a few hours before dawn, so I decide to go hunt some food and bathe in the spring that's near by.

I grab my bow, my go-to weapon of choice since it's silent and I can particularly good with it, and head out into the early morning forest. Back before the outbreak, Dad would take Mary and me hunting. He said it was good "bonding time". I always choose to hunt with my bow. I never liked how loud rifles were. We were pretty good too, always came back with at least two of whatever was in season. Those quiet days in the forest were some of my favorites. The silence soothed me in a way nothing else could. It still does.

I bag two rabbits on my way to the water. This will be enough to keep up for awhile. When I reach the slow moving spring, I look at my reflection. My dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, like always. My sky blue eyes that never fail to remind me of Mom. I take off my black tank top, dark wash jeans, and black hunting boots and set them by the edge of the water. I only have two sets of clothes, just like Mary. This lighter set and one heavier set for when it gets cold. We got them at my Aunt's house. She seemed to have everything. Sets of clothes to give out to everyone, lots of food that she rationed, she even had her own water source from a near-by well. She installed it just two months before the outbreak.

It makes me wonder how much she knew before hand. Though she denied having any knowledge before hand about the drug that destroyed half the country, she did work in that department. And once news of the drug leak got out, she knew exactly what to do. She kept telling everyone to stop drinking the city water. The drug had apparently gotten into the water supply and spread like wildfire. Of course, by the time anyone started showing symptoms almost everyone had been exposed. Aunt Jamie said that well and spring water should be good to drink, but I didn't want Mary or myself to take any chances. I have lots of iodine tablets and, if anything, I can always boil it.

By the time I come back to the present, it's nearly dawn. I dry off the best I can and put my clothes back on. I try to look for game on my way back, but mostly I just day dream about my old-life and how I wish I could get it back.


	3. Chapter 3Encounter

Survival Chapter 3

By the time I get back to the tree house, I could see that Mary is awake.

"Dang it," I mutter to myself. I wanted to get back before she got up. I don't like leaving her alone. Though she won't admit it, losing our parents was hard on her. She doesn't like to show weakness, never did, but I can see it in her eyes; behind her smile and cheerful attitude, I can see the fear and heartache.

"Hey Mar-bear, I bagged us some breakfast." I tell her cheerfully.

"Please be an omelet and waffles! I don't think I can stand anymore of that onion thing you tried to make last week." She said, turning her face away in mock disgust, eyes regaining their usual brightness.

"Haha, very funny sis!" I reply, "You better not complain. I would tell you to do it, but we all know how well that went last time." I raised my eyebrows and gave her a knowing smirk.

"I was five, and grilled cheese is hard!" She yells back, checks flaming. She remembers the story as well as I do. Dad would never let her forget it. He would mention it anytime she went into the kitchen. It was mom's birthday and Mary wanted to make her breakfast in bed. She got up at five in the morning and snuck into kitchen. I still don't know how she managed to get the stove on and the sandwich in the pan. She could barely see over the top of the stove. Apparently once she got it started, she had to go to the bathroom and left. I woke up to the fire alarm blaring and half the kitchen in flames. Mary was in tears by the time we put it out. Mom was telling her it was the thought that counts, trying to make her feel better. Dad and I were too busy laughing. As long as she wasn't hurt it was ok, but she wasn't allowed anywhere near the stove after that.

"I know, cheese on bread; the epitome of culinary intricacy." I yell back smiling, easily falling back into the routine.

She just sticks her tongue out at me. We both burst into laughter at the same time, cherishing this long overdue chance to just relax and have a little fun. I get a fire going and start cooking the rabbits I caught earlier, while Mary keeps up some light conversation. We eat in compatible silence, enjoying the peaceful moment.

I was sad to see the moment end, but I knew we had to get going. It was time to get back to our new and gruesome reality. We pack up our stuff and start off on a trail that will hopefully take us to Miami. I'd like to stay in the woods as much as possible; there is more food and more shelter. On the roads it is easier to see the zombies coming. Of course, if you can see them, they can see you and that is a situation you do not want to find yourself in.

We had been hiking a couple of hours. I was leading. Mary was following at a leisurely pace about twenty feet behind me. She knows I hate it when she does that. We need to stick close together and we can't do that if she refuses to hurry up.

I'm about to open my mouth to tell her to "get her blonde butt up here" when I hear it; the sickeningly familiar crunch of leaves in the underbrush that meant we were being followed. The inhuman moan that confirmed it was zombie seemed to echo for miles in the otherwise peaceful forest.

Mary grabs her gun and mouths, "I can handle him," before turning and silently running off toward the sound. My heart starts beating double time and I try to remind myself that she is perfectly capable of handling this. I am still kind of freaking out as I ready my bow and start off after her. I know she likes to prove that she can protect herself, so I let her get ahead. By the time I can see her I think it's too late. She is so close to the zombie he can reach out and touch her. I'm about ten feet away and I can see his hungry look is his eyes as he leans in, trying to take a bite out of my baby sister. Time seems to stand still. I want to run over there and snatch her away from him. I want to send a dozen arrows into his heart to make sure he can never harm her, but I'm frozen. All I can do is watch him as he gets closer and closer.

Suddenly I see Mary's arm and the gun in her hand. I hear the shots as her gun goes off, hitting him square in the chest. He stumbles back a few feet, blood flowing down his chest. He lets out an ear-splitting shriek and runs toward her. I can see Mary's eyes tighten just a little in fear before she shoots him again, this time in the head.

He falls to the ground, blood, and brains shooting out behind him. I try not to gag and Mary walks toward him, kneeling down beside his body. I finally find my feet and run up next to her. Suddenly, I'm so mad I could spit fire. I cannot believe she put herself in danger like that. The virus was leaked through the water system, but now it can be transferred by contact with almost any bodily fluid. Next thing I know I'm yelling at her.

"Mary! Don't get so close! You get any of that blood or saliva in your system and you're as good as dead!" She turned to me.

"I know, Sara! You tell me that every day. I haven't forgotten," she replies. She sounds annoyed. I know I am.

"Well then, why do you insist on getting within three feet of them to shoot?"

"I want to make sure I hit the target!" she yells back.

"You can shoot a zombie through the head at a quarter mile back! I've seen you do it!"

"That was a lucky shot!"

"Calm down and just stay back next time." I say, trying to diffuse the situation. We really need to get back on the trail and we don't have time for an argument to distract us from zombies and raiders. We need to focus and be smart to stay safe.

I turn around and start off in the same direction as before. I can hear her huff and continue after me. I hate it when we fight, but she has to understand that she needs to be careful. I feel bad for yelling at her, but I get so worried when she doesn't take the necessary precautions. She is all I have left and it kills me to have to see her in danger every day. I'm supposed to protect her. I'm the one who is supposed to come up with the plan to keep us alive, and I'm the one who has to be the bad guy every time I remind her to stay safe. She acts like this is all a game and doesn't take it seriously. I don't understand, even though it is just like her. She was always fun and upbeat. Everybody at school loved her. I mean, I guess I was popular too. Most people were nice to me, and my friends were amazing, even if we were a little weird, but things change and someone has to grow up.

I was pulled out of my reverie by Mary walking up beside me.

"Sara…. I'm sorry,"

"It's ok." I tell her, happy that she is talking to me again. She never could stay mad for long.

I reached out and put my arm through hers. She smiles, knowing I have forgiven her. We continue walking in silence, taking comfort in the fact that we can face whatever as long as we have each other.

Ok, so it wasn't that picturesque, but you get my point. We lasted about ten minutes before Mary pulled away and we went back to our old routine. I lead the way, looking out for anything I could use in a meal and Mary bringing up the rear about twenty feet behind me. It was nice. Nature is so simple and constant. It didn't go to complete waste and crumble like the cities did after the outbreak.

While walking through the woods, it was easy to forget about the horrors of my life. It was so easy to just imagine that I'm not running for my life, my parents didn't just die, I'm not responsible for finding food, and shelter and safety for my sister and myself. So that's what I did and that's what got me through the hours of hiking.

At dusk, we come across a clearing. I built us a fire and cooked the rest of the rabbit. We are both completely exhausted and settle down for the night pretty quickly. Right before I fall asleep though, I see a shooting star.

"Make a wish," I mumble quietly to myself, not wanting to wake Mary. I quickly say my prayers and drift off to sleep, wishing that something would come along and help us survive.


End file.
